Sorceire Arc
Sorceire Arc ' is the 2nd story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc primary focuses Hiroto's meeting with other noblemen at Secondaria in order to improve Solum's status despite facing many opposition, especially Torlan who belittles him as a brat. In the same. In the same arc, Sorceire-a daughter of Damur of Neka-is introduced as a girl who is cursed into a mummy (then skeleton girl) after her carriage accidentally bumps onto skeleton but she runs off without her apology to the skeleton. Prologue 'Curele the Youngest Vampire Somewhere at Solum's Vampire camps, 'Vampire's Near Starvation' Elsewhere, within Neka's wilderness, a female vampire named Slara and her son Luluk are looking something to eat with mother urges her child to stay behind while she flies off for her hunt. However despite her successfully pounces a hunter as her first prey, she is forced to retreat when his partner retaliates by shooting her with his arrow, and even she is temporarily safe with her son, she fears that they will die in malnutrition and starvation if this keeps up. Plot 'Visiting Cecra' (To be added...) 'Bandits' Raid onto the Church' (To be added...) 'Finding Sorceire and Removing Her Curse' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Hiroto suggests Darmur to provide financial funds to aid all students' education regardless their background or species. Without hesitationEven after Hiroto's heroic deeds of saving Sorceire, Torlan kept urging Darmur to reject Hiroto's offer only for Darmur to ignore his instructions and complies with Hiroto's advice. This alone, foreshadows Torlan's antagonism against both Hiroto and Darmur especially the latter since he is the first and only member of the Secondaria Alliance to reject Secondaria Development Plan.,Darmur heeds to Hiroto's suggestion as his atonement for incidents that got involved Sorceire involved and garners every noblemen's respect for Hiroto due to his heroic deeds. Of all the nobles, however, only Torlan storms off from as he now viewing Hiroto as his worst enemy. Epilogue (To be added..) Characters Story Impact *Secondaria is introduced as another city in Hybride Kingdom that is bigger than Solum and other towns in the region. It is also begins Hiroto's first adventure outside Solum for the first time as Solum's castle lord. *Slara and her son Luluk are introduced as another vampires aside from Valkyria, Curele and Zeldis. Their introduction shows the consequences of humans' rapid development that severely decreasing the wolf-population, which almost driven them to starvation to the point starting to loathes humans and seeing them as prey instead. After being rescued by Hiroto and Sōichiro, however, Slara and Luluk move to Zeldis's territory and the former works as a flying postwoman for Solum as her gratitude to Hiroto's benevolence. *The following aftermath of Hiroto's involvements in stopping the bandits' raid and Sorceire's rescue making him as a rising upstart among the new has garners his reputation, though it also making him as Secondaria's rival/enemy for threatening its hegemony within Salabria. **Hiroto and Sōichiro will going to stay at Hybride for 5 years with the former going to be Solum's lord out of his obligation. 2 weeks later, Hiroto and his allies becomes popular among the citizens from the impoverished towns (such as Solum and others). **The Secondaria Alliance immediately shaken as Darmur agrees to Hiroto's suggestion as to repay his help in searching and rescuing Sorceire. As the result, Neka, Cecra, Est and Dexia are now siding with Solum. ***With Darmur's and the Elves' donations as financial support that cover their school fees, poor students from impoverished towns (such as Solum, Est and Cecra) are able to study at the school again. **Sorceire herself starting to harbor some romantic feelings for Hiroto after his rescue and yearns for his attention. She is also seemly increasingly uneasy whenever Valkyria and Mimia getting close to Hiroto, in spite she herself has no ill intentions towards her friends. **Torlan later harbors his grudge against Hiroto as he views the boy as Secondaria's worst threat, especially after witnessing the defection of his three noblemen since the bandit raid incident. In fact, Hiroto's soaring reputation has makes Torlan extremely desperate to the point resorting on dirty trickery so the Secondaria Development Plan will never be interrupted, especially when the election for Salabria's State Sheriff is getting closer. **In spite of Mimia's crucial role in clearing the misunderstanding about the bandits raid onto the church, mankind's discrimination against the mummies in Salabria persists with situation at Secondaria are yet to be ceased. Trivia *Whilst the vampire mother and son are never named throughout the entire arc, these names will be revealed in the following arcs: Slara the mother in Torlan Arc and Luluk the son in Four Kingdoms Summit Arc. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc